pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Happy Birthday! Helena's Live
MAY 31ST IS HELENA'S BIRTHDAY! ' Helena is walking towards their recently gotten dressing room, Narumi called for something important, what could it be? *Sigh* Maybe they forgot her birthday again, after all. Once she arrived there, the lights were off, and once she turned them on, Flore, Narumi and Natsu were there N/F/N: Happy Birthday, Helena (-chan)! Helena: Guys...did you do this? The whole room was decorated as in a real birthday party, and there were snacks, drinks and a sugar explosion cake on the table. Narumi: Of course! You don't turn 17 everyday Flore: Congratulations, Helena-chan! I hope our friendship lasts much much longer Natsu: Plus, you're a really cool girl, you deserve this! Helena: You all...how am I supposed to thank you for this?! Flore: Helena-chan Live! Narumi: Sure! Why don't you do a Live and begin celebrating after it? Helena: Really, now?...Okay! Live Info '''Idol: 'Helena Pinkuyuki 'Song: 'ThankYou♥Birthday 'Coord: 'Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord 'Cyalume: 'Fairy Field Cyalume Coord Coord Change Meganee: Please scan the appropiate number of MyTickets for your Coord,you can also scan your friend's tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Oh, I see! It's Helena's birthday today! Congratulations, never stop becoming a sparkling Idol! Helena: Sweet! Surprise ☆ Birthday Coord! Live Helena: Minna-san! I guess you all know today is my birthday! The crowd realized and began congratulating her Helena: Thank you so much! You are all so kind...that's why I'm here, I want to thank you for this wonderful day! E-Enjoy! -------- Chotto mukashi no watashi wa nan ni demo narerushi nani ni mo narenai... Son'na ayafuyana jikan bakari sugoshite iru okubyō chandeshita Arigatō watashi wo mitsukete kurete ima koko ni kite kurete Kimi wa itsu demo todokete kureta (dakishime kirenai) Faito no hanataba! Daisuki na yume kimi mirai Nido me no kono kisetsu mukae ōkiku naru hāto Taisetsu na omoide kioku ano toki umareta yo Watashi, eien egao aidoru Madamada gamushara hashiritai Kore kara mo yoroshiku onegai shimasu Thank You Birthday '''Making Drama! Switch On! Helena is on the center of a circle with multiple coloured light rays, as she steps on each one, a beautiful memory of her life appears, she smiles until she watches all 17 of them, then, a cake with 17 candles appears, as she is about to blow the candles, she makes a wish "I want us to be friends forever! Let's reach the top together!" Sweetest Wish! My Birthday Memories! Dare kaga kanae kagayakasu yume ni wa tokimekanai Datte kondo wa watashi ga watashi no yume ni zenryoku de tokimeki akogaretai Soshite tsugi no dareka no yume ga umareru sono hi wo iwau nda! Kokoro kara Happy Birthday Arigatō Thank You Birthday After Live Helena entered the dressing room Natsu: Congratulations, you're one year older now! Narumi: Time passes so fast... Flore: I also want to be your friend forever, Helena-chan! *She ran towards her and gave her a hug* Helena: I think the same, thank you. Now, who wants some cake?! The girls began their little party, Helena is now 17 years old!Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Helena Live